Legend of the Phantoms
by Sylmarien
Summary: Two Phantoms haunt a school for girls in the mountains. A kidnapping occurs, who is it and why?


**Hey guys, I just watched the Blood+ anime and totally loved it. One of my favourite episodes was the one when Saya went to the school in Vietnam –the whole Phantom legend thing was so cool so I thought I'd use it as inspiration for a fanfic. My apologies, some characters (Diva) may be a bit (cough, cough, very) OOC, but hey, poetic license.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Blood+ and everything to do with it, muahahahahaha….**

**Do you believe me? No? *sigh* oh well, maybe next time.**

Saya and Diva walked along the hallway together, gossiping with the other girls on the way to class.

"Oh isn't Haji the dreamiest guy you've ever seen. I mean who would have thought cutting rose bushes could look so romantic?" Min sighed, "Even though he's just a gardener he's so gallant and kind and wonderful, I wish I wasn't a student so I could go out with him."

"Yeah, but he's so serious," Lulu complained, "I'm going to wait for a guy who at least has a sense of humour."

Kaori grinned mischievously, "Well that hottie Kai has a sense of humour, why don't you go after him?"

Lulu laughed, "Nah, Mao's already got dibs on him, don't you Mao?" she said, poking her in the ribs as she spoke. "Fess up girl, I saw you eyeing him yesterday during class."

Mao blushed, "Well so what, I bet half the girls in class feels the same way."

Saya hugged Mao round the shoulder's and winked, "yeah but _you're_ only one he had eyes for, did you see the way he couldn't stop staring at you during P.E? It wasn't because you're good at sport."

"Maybe it's because he's never seen a skirt ride that high before?" Diva stuck her oar into the conversation, "You have to admit that running around in those things, it's not long before everything but your underwear is exposed."

"Maybe that's the idea." Saya grinned, "I bet the designer was a pervert."

All the girls laughed at this, before Mao, blushing like there was no tomorrow hurried them all into the classroom just before the bell rang.

Saya fought to keep her eyes open as she made her way towards her room, "just a bit more," she said to herself, "nearly there." Leaning against the wall for support she made it through the door and onto her bed before darkness clouded her eyes and she passed out. Several seconds later, Diva staggered into the room as well, closing the door with an effort before collapsing onto her bed opposite Saya. It was several minutes before either of them stirred.

When Saya opened her eyes again, she sighed, their 30 year sleep was approaching fast. It wouldn't be long before they wouldn't be able to get through class without collapsing. It was almost time to leave.

Diva moved on her bed, opening her eyes too, "We'll have to leave soon," she said, echoing Saya's thoughts.

"Just a bit longer, we'll leave after the dance next week." A thought made Saya giggle, "The girls are going to miss Solomon and Haji, I hope they don't break too many hearts."

Diva smirked, "Just as well we made them our own long before this, think of the competition we'd be up against if we hadn't."

Saya was too tired to reply, the darkness was closing in again, "Good night," she mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

Diva giggled and smiled lovingly at her sister, Saya always needed more sleep than she did.

One week later and the night of the school ball rolled around. The entire school was in a frenzy of excitement as the bell rang signalling the end of classes for the day. Giggling and chattering groups of girls filled the halls, bathrooms and common rooms as friends helped each other prepare for the night ahead.

The school ball was the one night of the year that everyone cut loose, let their hair down and had some old fashioned (but still strictly patrolled) fun. The girls dressed up in their prettiest dresses and were allowed, just this once to legitimately wear make-up. The boys went all out decorating the school hall with the teachers and wore their smartest suits with slicked back hair and bowties. It was the highlight of the year and Saya and Diva were determined to enjoy every minute of it.

Solomon, as a staff member was cordially invited to attend the ball and he'd discreetly gotten permission for Haji to attend as well. As it was a custom for the staff and students to mingle freely at the ball it was the one time where the professional barrier between student and teacher could be let down without fear of recourse. As a result it was a prime opportunity for confessions of love and for singles to meet up and pair up. This meant that Saya and Diva could have their Chevaliers all to themselves without arousing suspicion, something all four of them were looking forward to.

The twin's and their friends all met in Mao's room because hers was the biggest and she didn't currently have a roommate. Dresses were draped over beds and furniture while Mao and her big sister Julia (who'd come in specially) applied make-up and styled hair. Diva had let hers grow out since her last cut and so had quite a lot to work with, Saya on the other hand preferred hers short and so had to settle for just a brush, and some hairspray –not that she minded, she knew Haji would love it no matter how she wore her hair.

When all was done and every girl immaculately groomed and dressed, Mao and Julia gave themselves a pat on the back for a job well done. They looked magnificent. Saya was dressed in a light pink gown that went to her knees, a light pink rose sporting a blue ribbon was pinned to it (a gift from Haji, but she told her friends it was a mystery present). Matching pink shoes and darker toned choker completed her outfit.

Diva had her hair drawn back into a complex bun with the ends separated into four plaits and blue beads fastened throughout. Her dress was simple, long and white but cut so perfectly that on Diva it looked divine. She wore a white shawl overtop of the dress, trimmed in blue and fastened at the neck. Solomon's gift to her (a blue rose without thorns) she slid into the knot of the shawl so that it hid the string and seemed to be part of the shawl itself.

Lulu wore a plain black dress with gloves that looked striking on her and accentuated her dark purple hair which she let hang loose. Julia had curled some strands around her face and sprayed some sort of glitter on so that her hair shone in any amount of light it was exposed to (night would already have fallen by the time the ball started so she was in no danger of being burned. Her excuse by day of not going into the direct sunlight was extremely sensitive skin, thus her need to be completely covered and the reason for her alabaster white skin (an aspect of her much envied by all the other girls). Her dress went to the floor, covering the simple black sandals she wore underneath and she wore a simple black cross with obsidian stones studded along the chain with matching earrings.

Mao was breathtaking in a light purple dress with darker shade trim. She wore dark purple high-heels and her hair was styled in waves that hung beautifully down her back. She had matching purple gloves and a gorgeous amethyst pendant and earrings which, knowing her father must have cost a fortune. Many would be the hearts she would break by the time the ball finished, her friends were taking bets as to how many.

Min's hair was up in a lovely bun with the ends peeking up over the crown of her head, held there by a clip. Her dress was many layered, caught in at the waist by a dark blue sash and was a lovely yellow colour that went well with her hair. Her earrings were gold balls that dangled from a small chain and a matching larger gold ball hung from a blue choker around her neck. Some advice from Julia when she'd picked out her frames meant that her glasses enhanced her charm and character rather than detracting from them.

Kaori was cute in a two piece dress. Her top was a dark blue colour, ended well above of her waist and had straps draping around her arms rather than over her shoulders. Her skirt, reaching almost to the floor was also blue but had a slit up the side with several layers of a darker blue chiffon underneath that showed when she moved. Dark blue heels gave her height –she wasn't the tallest of girls and her customary two pigtails were gone, replaced by free hanging hair that was styled in waves and framed her face.

All in all the girls looked beautiful.

Kai was waiting at the entrance to the hall and Mao went to meet him, blushing as her friends giggled and sighed wistfully behind her. Saya and Diva would wait until they got inside to meet up with their Chevaliers, it would be a bit suspicious even for the liberalness of the Ball if two staff members walked in with two students. Lulu, Kaori and Min didn't have dates but were totally happy talking and dancing together, love had not yet pointed its bow and arrows towards them.

Saya and Diva made a point of not going directly to their Chevaliers but rather wandered around with their friends until first Solomon came and asked Diva to dance, then Haji wandered by a few minutes later to ask Saya. The others whistled and catcalled good naturedly but fell silent almost immediately as they two couples began to dance.

Solomon and Diva were breathtaking to watch, graceful and poised they whirled around the dance floor like birds in flight, making even the most difficult steps look easy. Haji and Saya were less like two individual birds flying together and more like two birds flying with one mind. They moved with a unison that was almost uncanny, matching movement for movement, step for step in time to the music. Couples made way for them as they danced until there was a large space in the centre of the dance floor that they danced in surrounded by enthralled onlookers who dared not make a sound lest they break the spell being woven by them and the music.

After the dance finished, thunderous applause met the quartet, who reacted each according to their nature. Diva and Solomon simply bowed, accepting the praise with smiles and thanks, not a bit embarrassed by the display they'd made of themselves. Saya blushed and looked down at her feet, while Haji took her hand, smiled and turned her towards the crowd so she could receive the applause she deserved.

After centuries of dancing together they all knew each other's moves like their own breath, it was wonderful to be able to enjoy each others company, savouring each moment before another 30 year separation was imposed on them. Another dance was called for and since they were already established as perfect matches for each other Saya and Haji, Diva and Solomon spent the rest of the night dancing with each other in between eating, talking with their friends and sitting down to rest their aching feet.

Much to everyone's disgust the rain that had been threatening all day decided to fall right as the ball ended. It was only a light drizzle and stopped quite soon after it started but it nonetheless was a threat to dresses and hair alike as it collected and dripped off railings and walkways and covered the ground in puddles. There were many cries of disappointment as several hems got wet and hairstyles were dripped on but most people made it back to their rooms unscathed. Kai, Haji, Solomon and Riku escorted the girls back to Mao's room then left to allow them to change and gossip.

Saya and Diva strove to keep themselves awake as they changed out of their dresses and let down their hair but before they could even form the idea in their minds that they needed to leave Miki had halted the other girls discussion and come over.

"Alright girls, you're not going to last another five seconds let alone the rest of the night without going comatose on us. Why don't we all meet up tomorrow when we're rested and then we can cross-examine everything that happened tonight?"

Saya looked gratefully at her best friend and couldn't stop a yawn as she opened her mouth to reply, "ahhh, sorry guys but I just can't keep my eyes open." she apologised, "I really need to hit the sack, is it okay with you guys?"

All the girls immediately assured her and Diva that it was fine and that yes they could catch up the following morning.

"In fact it will probably be better this way," Mao commented, "All the teachers will stay up till dawn and be really tired tomorrow so we could probably get away with murder and they wouldn't notice."

Saya and Diva quickly changed, said goodnight and headed off to their room. As soon as they got in the door they dropped their bags and collapsed onto their beds, both of them knew that this time they wouldn't wake up. It had been a struggle to hold out for so long, even at the Ball itself with all its excitement they'd barely been able to stay awake, trusting to their Chevaliers to get them out if their control suddenly slipped. Now that the adrenaline rush was fading, Saya and Diva could not hold back the tide any longer. Even as they put their heads down on the pillow, their vision started to blur and darkness crept around the edges of their sight. By the time they finished closing their eyes they were already deeply asleep.

Min crept down the corridor, hoping that none of the teachers were awake. It was the middle of the night but she held something important in her hands and wanted to deliver it before she went to sleep.

"I'll just slip in, put it on her desk and slip out again," she said to herself, "Saya and Diva sleep like the dead so they won't hear me even if I make a little bit of noise." A thought made her grin, Saya waking up any time before noon the next day would be a miracle in and of itself, Diva wasn't as bad as that but the chances of Min waking them up now were slim to none. You could drop a bomb next to Saya when she was asleep and all she'd do was turn over.

Min smiled at that thought and turned the corner, Saya and Diva's room was three doors down, she was nearly there. She put her hand on the door-handle and was about to open the door when a noise inside made her pause. She put her ear to the wood and listened, Saya and Diva were asleep so there shouldn't be anything moving in the room yet Min could clearly her the sound of footsteps and muted voices coming from inside the room.

_It can't be boys can it?_ she thought, _Saya and Diva would never invite a boy into their room!_

Min firmly gripped the door-handle and flung open the door. "Alright what's going on!" she demanded as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "Girls, if you're hiding something —" she froze. Standing next in the middle of the room where two shadowy figures, each holding a girl in their arms. The moonlight was shining in through the window behind them so she couldn't see their faces but she could see clearly enough the sleeping bulk of Saya in one figure's arms and Diva in the others.

Before she had time to even think, one of the two figure's –they looked like men – hands flashed forward and Min found herself pinned by her nightgown to the door by many silver daggers. She screamed.

The other figure broke open the window with a swift kick and it was then that Min saw the bat-like wings sprouting from his shoulders.

Still holding Diva in his arms the figure, jumped out the window and the other followed swiftly with Saya. Min was still crying and screaming several minutes later when the startled teachers and principal arrived at the room. Juliet who'd stayed the night in one of the guest rooms pushed her way through the crowd to Min who was being released dagger by dagger from the door as she explained with tears running down her face what she'd seen. The police were called immediately and Min was taken to the teachers lounge to be interviewed, Mao who was awake by then went with her to give moral support while the rest of the awakened students were sent back to bed.

No sign of the figures presence was left in the room, no DNA, no hair not even a fingerprint. The only sign that anything had happened were two roses left behind where the girls had been sleeping. On Saya's bed was left a pink rose with a blue ribbon tied about its stem, on Diva's a bright blue rose with no thorns.

The two figures were never found, no trace of them has been seen since and no traces of the two missing girls were ever found either. Search parties were sent out all over the forest and the surrounding countryside, led by the police and assisted by students and staff alike however nothing has ever been found. Friends of the two girls were adamant about continuing to search however after several months of failed searching the son of the school principal, Solomon made this statement to the school and press, "Saya and Diva will return to us or not. We should wait for them or grieve for them but either way they would not want us to waste away our lives in a fruitless search. Live as they would have wanted you to live and let them rest in peace." Solomon himself was heard to say to the girls closest friends, half in jest that he and his good friend Haji would wait for as long as it took for Saya and Diva to return, if only so they could dance together once more.

Despite thoughts that the two figures Min saw were hallucinations brought on by exhaustion or drink or just a made up story, a legend has grown up combining the sad story of the two men left behind and the mystery of the two shadowy figures and the girls' disappearance.

More than one hundred years has passed since the incident and students now whisper the tale of two Phantoms who haunt the school. They wait for their loved ones to return, roaming the school at night as they search for the girls lost on the night of Ball. It is said that if girls who look similar to the ones who disappeared go to the school and are seen by the Phantoms, as a sign of their favour they will receive a gift from them. If the gift is a pink rose tied with a blue ribbon it is the Phantom who loves and waits for Saya that favours you, if it is a blue rose it is the Phantom who loves Diva.


End file.
